


Кисточка

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Humor, M/M, Mystery, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного об интимных аспектах демонической анатомии…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кисточка

Началось все около четырех лет назад, когда моему контракту с Себастьяном исполнилось полтора года. Хорошее то было время: ни о чем, кроме мести и шкодливого иномирного слуги, думать не получалось, что здорово, как мне казалось, продвигало меня на шахматной доске в последней партии. Вроде бы уже тогда стоило задуматься, отчего порой выпустить пар на демона было приятнее, чем допросить очередного «языка»... Ну да не о том речь.

Излишней скромностью и привычкой врать самому себе я никогда не страдал, потому и итоги размышлений по поводу Себастьяна особо не шокировали. Ну посмеялся над собой, ну разбил пару ваз... тем и кончилось. Не любил я зацикливаться на неосуществимых желаниях, а отличать такие от выполнимых научился прекрасно. В общем, осознал все, поразмыслил, да сложил в большой кованый сундук и запер где-то глубоко в душе, куда и демонический нос не совался. Правда, тут вышел казус: запер-то я все в начальной стадии, а оно, сволочь, в том треклятом сундуке мутировало и разрослось, но исподволь, я даже сообразил что к чему не сразу.

Запер, значит. Тогда там мелочь какая-то смущающая была: зачатки доверия, привычка, мягкая насмешка, улыбки. Все бы ничего, думаю, рано или поздно эти мелочи стали бы прекрасным компостом для кактуса мести, да только не сложилось. И тут виноват демон, без вариантов.

Хотя нет, не совсем он. Его часть.

Первые странности я заметил, как уже сказал, через полтора года, на одном из заданий Королевы. Мне же вообще в процессе их выполнения частенько везет: то в секту какую угожу, то в жертвы маньяка, то в лапы перекупщиков... Иной раз думаю, это близость к демону неприятности притягивает, а может и он сам, чтобы немного развеять тоскливые будни своей службы. 

В тот раз был маньяк, причем довольно интересный — не убивал, а усыплял и закапывал под тонким слоем мха и травы, витаминками обеспечивал, поил через трубки и выращивал грибы. Если бы не на людях, то довольно мирное увлечение, верно? В итоге, грибник этот и меня спеленал, да так шустро, что Себастьяна я позвать не успел. Хотя когда тебе в макушку камень прилетает, успеть кого-то позвать непросто в принципе. 

Не знаю уж, как именно он меня нашел, но очнулся я от чувства тяжести на груди, песка во рту и раздраженных копошений рядом — это Себастьян меня откапывал. Только вот землю — я краем глаза заметил — загребали руки в количестве трех штук: две с груди и лица, а третья тихо так, незаметненько ноги отряхивала. Была эта конечность невидимая, я только результат отряхиваний и видел. Потом долго думал, что витаминки оказались с сюрпризом или удар слишком сильный пришелся.

Ситуация вскоре повторилась — не с грибником, конечно, тому солнце уже не светило, а с конечностью. Дело было вечером, я сидел в ванной, приняв, как обычно, вид высокородного заср... дворянина, и, пока Себастьян добывал на полках шампунь, развлекал себя запусканием стащенной из-под его носа мочалки на манер кораблика. Одиннадцать лет, как-никак. И когда мой линкор добрался до ближайшего к демону бортика ванной, какая-то невидимая сила ловким движением выхватила его из воды, выжала, вновь превратив в неинтересную мочалку, небрежно бросила на бортик и щелкнула меня по носу. Мол, не шали. Когда Себастьян обернулся, глаза мои, должно быть, совсем квадратные стали, потому что он даже проехаться по этому поводу себе не позволил — только насмешливо успокоил, что «мыться не больно, господин».

Дальше — больше. Периодическая «помощь» третьей руки медленно превращалась в константную: меня поддерживали под локоть, щелкали по носу, подталкивали в спину, даже подзатыльник один раз отвесили (вызверился я тогда знатно — еще неделю блинчики на завтрак в качестве компенсации получал), причем сам владелец конечности о совершаемых ею действиях был явно не в курсе — та будто специально и очень тщательно заметала следы. И постепенно я привык к ней — как к палочке-выручалочке, как к еще одному подтверждению, что до определенного момента Себастьян не позволит мне сорваться. 

А потом я ее потрогал. 

Расклад классический, романтический: я, маньяк и луна. Ну и Себастьян где-то на фоне — не добрался еще. Ах да, и крыша, куда ж без эффектного падения-то? С маньяком накладок не вышло, как и всегда, а вот крыша подвела. Ну или подошва на туфлях для прогулок по мокрым скатам не рассчитана оказалась. Демон меня, разумеется, поймал, но как-то криво — то ли маньяк удачливый попался и сумел задеть его, то ли тоже туфли стоило модифицировать — приземлились мы на землю в горизонтальном положении. Вернее, он на землю, а я — на него. Чуток оклемавшись, понял, что формально меня поддерживает одна рука, а фактически — две. Правда, вторая на руку уж никак не походила — скорее, на тонкий канат. Пока меня поднимали на ноги, отчитывали и отряхивали, я, затаив дыхание, скользнул ладонью по все еще удерживающей невидимой веревке. На ощупь она оказалась теплой, чуть бархатистой, словно покрытой пушком, длинной — ее хватило, чтобы полностью обернуть мою талию и при этом находиться в шаге от демона — и оканчивающейся мягкой пуховой кисточкой.

Так я познакомился с хвостом Себастьяна. Без участия его самого, к слову — в этом я был уверен. 

С того случая хвост стал проявлять себя еще более активно: приглаживал растрепавшиеся волосы, прижимал к своему хозяину, когда тот таскал меня на руках, пододвигал нужные вещи, если те находились близко, но не рядом, и так далее. Все эти мелочи были трогательны и смешны одновременно, ведь Себастьян мог говорить и делать совершенно противоположное. Например, отказывал мне в дообеденном пирожном, разворачивался, чтобы с чувством собственного превосходства уйти, а кисточка в этот миг ласково касалась моей ладони, после чего в ней оказывался леденец. Или презрительно усмехался, в своей манере распекая за несообразительность в текущем расследовании, а хвост тем временем успокаивающе гладил меня по голове. Понятное дело, что злиться после этого ну никак не получалось.

Со временем мне начало казаться, что хвост более искренен, чем его владелец. Конечно, версию о чересчур самостоятельном спинном мозге демонов я тоже не отбрасывал — по мне, с потусторонней анатомией вообще лучше перебдеть, чем в одно прекрасное утро обнаружить себя пожеванным сверхкомплектными демоническими зубками или придушенным пушистым хвостиком. Мало ли.

Но как бы то ни было, отношение этого хвостика ко мне теплело с каждым месяцем, а человек — дичь такая, что ко всему привыкает. Вот и я привык, даже быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Тут еще определенно наличие сундука аукнулось. 

Единственное, что смущало меня в таких неформатных отношениях — это невидимость. Уж больно интересно было посмотреть на хорошую сторону Себастьяна, так скажем, воочию. Вот, кстати, показатель: у демонов даже хорошее находится в... том месте, которое в приличном обществе вслух не называют.

Эпопея с местью шла не шатко-не валко, свободного времени при должном подходе была масса, а исследовательского интереса и вовсе непочатый край. И я начал экспериментировать.

В очередной «сеанс утешения» (Себастьян свежую нотацию читал, но я особо не вслушивался, занят был) кисточка легкими движениями проходилась по моей щеке, усиливая нажатие при особо ледяных интонациях демона, и я решился: невинным жестом поднял руку и, словно стряхивая ресницу, провел по лицу, краем пальцев зацепив кисточку. Та дернулась в панике и исчезла. 

После этого я окончательно уверился в двух вещах: по каким-то причинам демон сам не видит свой хвост, и этот хвост, кажется, всерьез рассчитывал, что его деятельность останется незамеченной для меня. Это после леденцов-то. Лучшая часть Себастьяна оказалась на диво наивной. Приручение пошло полным ходом.

Через пару месяцев деликатные поглаживания дали плоды. Однажды я проснулся от ставшего уже привычным ощущения шелкового меха на щеке и увидел его: темно-серого, грифельного цвета хвост оканчивался тяжелой, отливающей серебром на свету кистью примерно с две моих ладони. Не знаю, как в то утро умудрился не показать Себастьяну своего восторга и не ляпнуть что-нибудь компрометирующее. Но кисточку осторожно, в знак благодарности за оказанное доверие — самими кончиками пальцев, погладить успел. Она в ответ распушилась так забавно и качнулась навстречу.

С того дня началось основное веселье. Хвост, когда не стремился потискать бедного меня, имел привычку передавать самые яркие эмоции демона, и за этим, как выяснилось, было безумно любопытно наблюдать.

Правда, в первый раз увидев неистово мечущуюся по бокам от Себастьяна кисточку, я слегка опешил: уж больно странным казалось перенести примитивное собачье выражение радости на хищного, матерого и вообще умудренного своей нечеловеческой жизнью демона. Да и повода для столь бурного ее проявления я так и не углядел — параллельно с эскападами хвоста Себастьян равнодушно перечислял места для моего принудительного летнего отдыха. Вздумалось ему тогда всем нечетным числом своих лапок поддержать Королеву в мысли, что мне стоит подлечиться и отдохнуть на лоне природы, причем лоне, находящемся как можно дальше от Лондона. 

Какой прок демону в смене моего местоположения я не понял — связанных с целью нашего контракта людей на Лазурном побережье вовек не водилось. Но приказ есть приказ, пусть и высказанный в форме благожелательного совета, поэтому Францию я посетил. Честно высидел на побережье целую неделю и даже построил из песка памятник своей выдержке. А Себастьян пришел на готовенькое и сказал: «Это корявое нечто сооружено, очевидно, тем трехлетним человеческим детенышем, значит, я пока здесь поставлю. Посмотрите, господин, какой чудный столик я обнаружил у старьевщика. Это середина семнадцатого века, как минимум. Заберем с собой»... Думаю, примерно ясно, с какими мыслями я рассматривал этот столик. А вот хвостик вновь мельтешил за спиной демона, явно показывая, как доволен и счастлив его хозяин. 

Вернулись мы из Франции загоревшие (меня таки заставили проводить на воздухе профилактический час в день), позеленевшие (снова я, на обратном пути укачало — а все хвостик, маятником ходящий) и злые (тут уже Себастьян — столик я все же умудрился привести в негодность, причем прилюдно, отчего демонические способы починки исключались). Также ценным наблюдением стал результат сравнительного анализа частоты колебаний его хвоста в промежутке от радости к злости.

Злость оказалась занятнее: хвост при этом не только ходил из стороны в сторону, но и мог хаотично ударять по всем попадающимся на пути поверхностям, правда — вот что странно — звуковое сопровождение у этих ударов отсутствовало. Более того, периодически хвост и вовсе проходил сквозь предметы — собственно, сквозь все, кроме непосредственно меня. Ну и, как позже выяснилось, кроватный столбик в моей спальне ему чем-то приглянулся — по нему он хлестал с особым удовольствием. 

Но вскоре в моем личном рейтинге «самые красочные эмоции queue de diable*» первое место заняла... даже не знаю, как правильно сформулировать. Разве что «эффект Лиззи»?

Однако суть заключалась именно в этом: через несколько недель после нашего в меру эпического возвращения в гости наведалась (напросилась) Элизабет. Все бы ничего, я к ее причудам давно привычный, да и жениться по-настоящему никогда не планировал, что бы по этому поводу ни думали остатки нашей родни. Вот только ей вдруг, помимо стандартного, регламентированного Себастьяном распорядка встречи, включающего в себя обед и партию в шахматы, взбрела в голову идея устроить пикник у озера. И я, виртуозно выменяв взамен обещание не появляться на территории поместья месяц, согласился. Ох, знал бы, к чему это приведет, трижды бы подумал... и снова согласился бы.

Поначалу все проходило как всегда: скучно, шумно, розово. Уж не ведаю, каким образом Элизабет удалось спровадить на несколько минут Себастьяна, но фраза: «Сиэль, дорогой, мы ведь уже взрослые» застала меня в гордом одиночестве. Гордом и очень-очень неловком, особенно когда Лиззи, зажмурившись и вытянув губы трубочкой, потянулась мне навстречу.

Я не идиот, и вряд ли когда-то им был (ну разве что эпизодически, с демоном, например), поэтому намерения невесты понял предельно ясно. Только вот, что предпринять в такой щекотливой ситуации, не знал — как-то не обзавелся еще подобным опытом. Единственное, чего точно не хотел — отвечать.

В тот момент явление Себастьяна казалось ниспосланным сниже — он, в мгновение ока отодвинув меня в сторону, отточенным движением ловко заткнул не в меру напомаженные губки свежей клубникой, невинно вопросив: «Как вам этот новый сорт, миледи? Неправда ли, намного слаще обычной?» Лиззи отшатнулась и чуть не подавилась — верно, оттого, что увидела вместо моей кислой физиономии жутковатую улыбку демона, — но послушно кивнула, обиженно захлопав ресницами.

Я было выдохнул облегченно, но тут хвост едва ли не в узел завернулся, удлиняясь и узким стальным лезвием рассекая воздух буквально в дюйме от ее головы. Проверять, пройдет ли лезвие сквозь нее или нет, не хотелось: слишком много народу знало, куда и с кем именно отправилась гулять юная маркиза. На рефлексах хватанув его за кисточку, я даже не подумал, что могу пораниться — но та в долю секунды вновь обросла шерстью, скрывая наверняка смертоносные лезвия, и шустро обвила мое запястье до локтя. И все время, пока Себастьян невозмутимо рассказывал о новом сорте клубники, зло вибрировала.

Осмысливать такую реакцию долго не пришлось, ведь я прекрасно понимал, что демоны — беспрецедентные эгоисты с колоссальными замашками собственника. И то, что один из них подсознательно воспринимал Элизабет как угрозу своей пище, не удивляло. 

Удивляло другое: после происшествия на озере хвост превысил все допустимые нормы поведения. Допустимые мною, имею в виду. Самая длинная после языка часть демона категорически отказывалась выпускать меня из импровизированных объятий, стоило мне появиться в пределах видимости ее хозяина. Иными словами, как только Себастьян оказывался поблизости, хвост ничтоже сумняшеся обвивался вокруг моей талии, и нервно подрагивающая кисточка недвусмысленно давала понять, что пытаться отцепить его бесполезно. 

Такое отношение немного бесило, но критических неудобств не доставляло — Себастьян по-прежнему пребывал в неведении относительно чудачеств собственного организма и ходил по поместью с непроницаемой, а зачастую и недовольной, миной. Этот контраст был забавен и неплохо примирял с последствиями демонической паранойи. 

Я не воспринимал ее всерьез довольно долго, больше полугода, вплоть до злополучного путешествия в Нью-Йорк в конце апреля. 

Встреча на судне с подборкой Жнецов на любой вкус и цвет сама по себе предполагала печальный исход плавания. Но я даже представить не мог, насколько. В том, что упасть Себастьян мне не позволит, я был уверен. Так и вышло — он успел, как и всегда. Только цена его скорости оказалась высокой: в миг, когда коса Гробовщика замахнулась, хвост мог отразить или смягчить ее удар. Но вместо этого он вытянулся и, стоило нашим с Себастьяном пальцам соприкоснуться, мгновенно схватил меня в охапку, буквально впечатав в демона. Остальное сделал сам Себастьян: прикрыл ладонью мою голову, оберегая от возможного удара, и ловко развернулся в воздухе, чтобы мое приземление вышло безопасным. 

Сначала я не понял, что произошло: приподнявшись на локтях и увидев окровавленную рану на груди демона, на миг выпал из реальности, осознав, что на сей раз ранили его не человеческими пулями, а куда более опасным — потенциально смертельным — оружием. И что он подсознательно почему-то предпочел успеть спасти меня, нежели защитить себя. 

Лично мне никогда бы не пришло в голову ценой собственной жизни спасать торт, пусть даже самый вкусный в мире. Сундук пошел мелкими трещинами.

Потом Себастьян очнулся, и на меня такое облегчение накатило, что последующие минуты пронеслись мимо сознания ненавязчивым фоном. В себя я пришел уже наглотавшийся морской воды и настойчиво подпихиваемый Себастьяном в лодку.

Как бы ни хотелось остаться безутешным бывшим женихом, существовали и более гуманные, чем косяк восставших мертвецов, способы добиться этого. Сперва я не обратил внимания на странное тянущее чувство в груди, списал его на холод — вынужденное купание в океане не добавляет здоровья — и, только высунув голову из-под сидения, куда забился по требованию демона, понял. На талии не было досаждающего, но такого теплого и привычного хвоста.

Себастьян зашелся кровавым кашлем, и сердце ледяными когтями сжал панический ужас: хвоста не было и за спиной демона. Страшно казалось даже думать о том, почему это произошло.

— Коса — это весомый аргумент даже для кого-то вроде меня, господин, — Себастьяну наверняка удалось бы успокоить меня, если бы я не чувствовал, что последствия сражения для него куда более серьезны, чем он пытался показать. 

— Раньше я никогда тебя таким не видел, — проронил я задумчиво, судорожно прикидывая варианты дальнейшего развития событий. По всему выходило, что мне слишком мало, несмотря на длительный контакт, известно о демонах, чтобы прогнозировать, как скоро появится — и появится ли вообще — хвост. 

— Я глубоко сожалею о том, что предстал перед вами в столь неподобающем виде... Как дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв я потерпел фиаско.

Я стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать этому идиоту, на каком именно погосте вижу все его шаблонные фразочки, медленно выдохнул и как можно равнодушнее констатировал:

— Как наследник семьи Фантомхайв, я не могу позволить держать при себе дворецкого, говорящего подобные вещи. По возвращению в поместье тебе нужно будет отдохнуть и привести себя в надлежащий вид. Сегодня ты со всем справился хорошо. 

Реакция на вполне обыденные слова превзошла мои ожидания — Себастьян удивленно замер, а затем с легкой насмешкой отозвался:

— Милорд, прошу вас, остановитесь. Для вас говорить подобное... Мне не хотелось бы после минувшего останавливать еще и шторм.

Я против воли разозлился, но вовремя спрятал взгляд от чересчур проницательного когда не надо демона. Так значит, он считает, признать его заслуги для меня столь же невероятно, как снег в июле, дождь в пустыне и шторм в штиль? Очаровательно.

Хотя он прав. Если бы не шок от произошедшего, не беспокойство за него, не переживания за хвост... Кажется, я и сам умом тронуться во всей этой канители успел, раз всерьез поблагодарил его за работу. А все сундук несчастный. Упрятать бы поглубже, да только слишком тяжелым стал, аж распирает изнутри... а чем именно — и проверить-то страшно. Без того догадываюсь.

Домой мы возвратились позже, чем обычно: линия «Демон-экспресс» ввиду поломки главного транспорта не работала, а лошади куда медлительнее. Я под видом приказа отправил Себастьяна заниматься своей раной сразу же, как только он выполнил камердинерский долг, то есть вымыл и уложил меня спать. Честное слово, и раньше бы отправил, но выглядело бы такое расположение слишком подозрительно, а я, видимо, всё же не все мозги на «Кампании» оставил.

Наутро хвост не появился. Не появился он и на следующий день, и через один, и через неделю. Я накручивал сам себя, чувствуя странную пустоту и незавершенность. Мое настроение отражалось на Себастьяне — он отстранился и заледенел, — что, в свою очередь, заставляло нервничать еще больше. Я стал дерганым и злым: изо всех сил старался не сорваться на ни в чем неповинном демоне, но он словно специально выводил меня из себя. 

Дошло до того, что на очередном задании — рядовом, обычная «серия» — я добровольно подставился под шаловливые ручки убийцы в надежде таким экстремальным способом вызвать хвост. Он стал для меня символом надежности и благополучия Себастьяна, без него демон казался не цельным, заболевшим. За миг до того, как заточенный рыболовный крючок коснулся кожи, маньяк улегся на вечный отдых у ближайшей стенки, а меня самого бесцеремонно подхватили знакомые руки. Но все еще — две.

В поместье меня с недопустимой степенью небрежности сгрузили на кровать и нависли над головой, гневно сверкая изменившимися нечеловеческими глазами.

— Ну, господин? Я требую объяснений, — и тон такой, что хочешь-не хочешь, а объяснишься. Только и я ученый, не первый год знакомы.

— О чем ты, Себастьян? Хорошо ведь все закончилось. Напомни мне позже записку Рендаллу черкнуть, сами они вряд ли схрон обнаружат.

— О, всенепременнейше, — ядовито отозвался демон, расплывшись в приторной улыбке, а затем без перехода рявкнул: — Какой нечистый вас туда потащил?! Разве я не сказал ждать за углом?!

Я на секунду опешил, но быстро взял себя в руки и невинно улыбнулся:

— Успокойся, ничего же не случилось.

— Милорд... — почему это прозвучало как «безнадежный идиот»? — вы вообще осознаете, что я, в конце концов, мог не успеть?

— Нет, не мог, — для пущей убедительности помотал головой. — Ты в любом случае успеваешь.

Себастьян выдохнул и раздраженно потер переносицу.

— Ваша вера в меня вдохновляет безмерно, однако потрудитесь в следующий раз не попадать в подобную ситуацию. Настоятельно вас прошу.

— На самом деле это будет зависеть от... — начал я, но тут краем глаза заметил нечеткое движение возле ног демона и моментально перевел туда взгляд. 

Из-за бедра Себастьяна осторожно, будто стесняясь, выглядывал серебряный кончик знакомой и такой долгожданной кисточки. Я не мог, да и не хотел сдерживать улыбку, и она, полная света и невероятного облегчения, расцвела на губах. 

Себастьян проследил за направлением моего взгляда, но, ничего не заметив, непонимающе вздернул бровь. А я, помедлив, протянул руку, и когда меховая змейка привычно скользнула по ней до самого плеча, прошептал:

— Ну наконец-то...

— Милорд, ваше состояние заставляет меня думать, что с вами все же успели что-то сделать, — резюмировал демон, хмуро наблюдая, как я нежно перебираю пальцами невидимую для него шерстку. — Вас поили или кормили чем-то в плену?

В ответ я только фыркнул и тут же захихикал: кисточка щекотно прошлась по шее. В груди пузырьками шампанского шипело бесшабашное ощущение счастья — такого чистого и непривычного, что даже не верилось. Все вернулось на круги своя — и понимание этого оказалось куда более ценным, чем я мог представить. 

— Слушай, Себастьян, — мне вдруг пришло в голову, что этот момент очень удачный для того, чтобы познакомить демона со своим хвостом. — А почему окрас такой... неожиданный? Очень четко серебро проглядывает, особенно на кончике. Как-то не по-демонически.

В следующий миг я имел возможность познать весь спектр цветов, доступных демону: тот сначала побелел, посинел и наконец — посерел. Этот землистый оттенок его, очевидно, устроил — и Себастьян тихо так, недоверчиво прошелестел:

— Вы видите мой... хвост?

Тут уже нахмурился я:

— А что, есть еще варианты? Рога, копыта? — и в ужасе распахнул глаза. — Щупальца?!

— Не говорите ерунды, я же не низший, — оскорбился Себастьян, потихоньку отходя от новости — серость сменилась нейтральной трупной белизной. 

— Как давно вы... видите? — осторожно уточнил он, безуспешно пытаясь поймать взглядом собственный хвост. Тот вольготно развалился на моих плечах, время от времени ласково поглаживая лицо.

— Вижу — год, — хмыкнул я. — Чувствую прикосновения — четыре. 

После этой фразы захотелось подставить Себастьяну кресло — беднягу аж шатнуло в сторону.

— Да ты присядь... — я с сомнением покосился на молча опустившегося на пол демона — такая покладистость обычно до добра не доводила. Может, стоило подождать с признанием? — И не нервничай так... это же не преступление — видеть, — сказал и добавил опасливо: — Ведь не преступление, нет? 

Он смотрел на меня очень странно, будто не веря в то, что видит, и одновременно — боясь поверить.

— Нет, милорд, скорее наоборот, — и ответил до того нежно, что я пуще прежнего засомневался в своевременности разговора. 

— Подвиг, что ли? — скептически протянул я. — Нет, ну приручение, конечно, можно и так обозвать, но...

— Приручение? — Себастьян не только не моргнув глазом перебил меня, но и выглядел при этом, словно так и надо. Потрясающая у меня прислуга. Впрочем, ему можно. Главное, чтобы он об этом не узнал.

— Поначалу он отчего-то думал, что я не чувствую его прикосновений. Очень удивился, когда понял, что это не так. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы твой хвостик осознал факт моей безопасности. Хотя сам, пусть и незримо, помогал намного дольше. Ты как-то опять с лица спал... Может, объяснишь свой приступ паники?

— Обычно люди не видят части истинного облика, господин, — медленно произнес Себастьян, пристально вглядываясь в мои глаза. 

Я спокойно пожал плечами:

— Обычно люди и демонов не вызывают. Неактуально. Дальше. 

Себастьян вздохнул, бегло осмотрел мои плечи (видимо, рассчитывая увидеть хвост — поздно, тот уже успел занять привычное место на талии) и, сев на пятки, смиренно пояснил:

— Для выполнения контракта в мире смертных демон использует человеческое тело. При его создании связь с истинным телом истончается, причем, чем дольше демон не возвращается в него, тем быстрее она слабеет. Впоследствии это приводит к тому, что демон перестает ощущать некоторые... скажем так, дополнительные части тела. Но разрыв связи всегда односторонний — истинный облик сохраняет связь с сознанием. С некоторыми... оговорками. В норме хвост не должен был видеть никто, включая меня.

— Значит, хвостик верно передавал твои эмоции, ты знал об этом, но сам не чувствовал и, будучи уверенным, что никто не видит, не слишком беспокоился, я правильно понял? — я выхватил суть, легко поглаживая свернувшуюся на коленях кисточку. Себастьян бросил быстрый взгляд на мою руку и нехотя кивнул.

— В среднем мы завершаем контракт за два-три месяца, редко больше. Я не принимал истинный облик несколько лет, поскольку для его вызова необходим либо приказ, либо крайняя степень опасности для вас. Такая, с которой я не смогу справиться в этом теле. Судите сами.

С воображением у меня никогда проблем не наблюдалось.

— Ты не выгуливал свой истинный облик, и он чертовски сильно отбился от рук.

— Верно, милорд. Хотите спросить что-то еще? — хвост нервно дрогнул и просяще обвил мое запястье. Трудно не понять такой намек.

— Да. Все же, почему серебряный? — задавать в лоб вопрос вроде «А почему хвост именно мне показался?» я не рискнул, но Себастьяну хватило и этого — он на мгновение отвел взгляд, а затем насмешливо выдохнул:

— А это я у вас спрашивать должен. 

Настала моя очередь впадать в ступор.

— В смысле?

Демон еле заметно улыбнулся:

— В прямом. Скажите, кисть сейчас более... серебряная, чем при первом... знакомстве?

Я приподнял покорно повисшую на ладони кисточку и придирчиво осмотрел. Себастьян оказался прав: серебро, поначалу концентрировавшееся на самом кончике, охватило почти две трети ворса, а сам кончик посветлел до бледно-серого.

— Она уже почти вся серебряная, — заключил, вернув хвост на колени. Кисточка шевельнулась и ласково ткнулась в ладонь. Я невольно улыбнулся, и демон поймал мою улыбку.

— А изначально была угольная, — по всей видимости, удивление столь четко проступило на моем лице, что он снисходительно уточнил: — Черная-пречерная, милорд, уверяю. 

— Хм... это опасно для тебя? — в конце концов, этот вопрос действительно один из самых важных.

Себастьян, видно, восстановил душевное равновесие, поскольку стремительно поднялся на ноги и принялся переодевать меня ко сну — самый ординарный ежевечерний ритуал.

— Едва ли, милорд, — с легкой улыбкой ответил он. — Не стоит вашего беспокойства. 

— И ты не... оскорблен? Не разозлен, что я так долго трогал его без спросу? — настойчиво продолжил допрос я, послушно поднимая руки, чтобы Себастьяну удобнее было надевать сорочку.

— Ничуть, трогайте на здоровье, — так же спокойно произнес он. Я замер на середине движения и прищурился. Хвост робко стелился по покрывалу, подбираясь ко мне и мелко подрагивая. 

— Неужели? — я с подозрением уставился на Себастьяна, но его лицо не отражало ничего определенного. Досадливо поморщившись, вновь перевел взгляд на куда более доступную для анализа конечность. — И чем это грозит мне?

Кисточка наконец добралась до меня, прочно обосновавшись на талии. Такими темпами мне и спать в обвитом виде придется. Впрочем, эта мысль пугала намного меньше, чем должна бы.

— Зависит от того, как вы распорядитесь... итогами приручения, господин, — туманно ответил Себастьян, заставив раздраженно зашипеть. 

— Так, стоп, руки убери... и хвост, — запахнув недозастегнутую сорочку, шустро отполз подальше. Хвост обиженно сжался, но из объятий не выпустил. Я тяжело вздохнул. — Давай-ка проясним.

— Как пожелаете, — вновь непонятная улыбка.

— Хвост привязался ко мне, — я не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Как вы, должно быть, видите, милорд.

— Он проецирует твои эмоции.

— Как и любой порядочный хвост.

— Он поменял цвет из-за моих... только моих прикосновений.

— Несомненно.

— Это уже не изменится, — наобум, но так чувствую.

— Никогда.

— Он... ты мог увернуться от косы, но предпочел поймать меня.

— На самом деле, выбора не было.

— Он был бессознательным.

— Очевидно, ведь хвост я давно не чувствую.

— Ты... — я зажмурился и выпалил почти интуитивно: — Ты ревнуешь меня к Лиззи. Вообще-то, ко всем, но к ней особенно...

— Грешен.

— ...и не как пищу.

— Безусловно.

Крышка сундука скрипнула и медленно отворилась.

— ...А полный истинный облик покажешь?

Внезапное бережное объятие и теплые губы на виске:

— Если захочешь.

— Захочу.

**Author's Note:**

> queue de diable* — хвост демона (фр.)


End file.
